random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random War/THE WAR!
(in Comark) CC00: I have this remaining cube I got from the 1979 NBC logo. Now for an army...... (Places it in DNA cloner, Army of 1979 Peacocks walk out each looking slightly diffesrent) CC00: Now my armyy, ATTACK! (meanwhile in Kicka$$ia) Redsox: My men of various cartoons, IT'S TIME TO CONQUER THE ENEMY. THAT IS...... PHINFERSUX! Army: *GASP* Redsox: MOVE TO ATTACK MODE! (in Phinfersux) S&K: o meh g***. I musts attacks. KICKA$$IA VS. PHINFERSUX *'President S&K uses troll attack.' *'President Redsox is not effected.' *'President Redsox uses counter-troll PWN-ing.' *'President S&K is effected greatly.' *'KICKA$$IA CONQUERS PHINFERSUX' *'Phinfersux's name is changed to "Colony of Phinferbrox"' Redsox: Yay! (At Wynotia) CC00: (Commanding Peacocks and other soldiers) ATTACK! Zoidberg: ONO!......... (walks out sideways the way he does making that same sound) Wynotia's name is changed to Scilobstia (Meanwhile in Kicka$$ia) {C}Redsox: I have recived word that Comark has conquered Wynotia! I must send a peace treaty to prevent wars with Comark. Besides, Cawmp is mah friend. (writes letter) {C}Dear Cawmp, {C}Long time no see. I have heard that you took over Wynotia. That is some accomplishment! Now, beieng the friends we are, I wish to recive peace with your nations, so that together we can win this war. Please send a reply as soon as possible. I mean no harm to you at all. Thank you. {C}Your friend, '' {C}''Redsox. '' CC00: Hmmmmm....... TREATY ACCEPTED! (Meanwhile in Compbronia) {C}CCBro: Haiz. {C}MP76: Oh, hello! Wait wut is that? {C}CCBro: PrEPARE TO DAI! (throws nuclear pizza) {C}COMPBRONIA CONQUERS NINTEGADEAS. NAME REMAINS THE SAME. (meanwhile in Alteus) Princessfjw: I call the terrible trio to use THE PAPER CUT CRUSHER! PRINCESSFJW CONQUERS ALTEUS! Name changed to Pufftopia like the rest of her country. (Meanwhile in someplace) ACF: I wonder what everyone else is doing...Wanna see? Bob: I know what their doing. ACF: Wut? Bob: War. ACF: ....Crumpets....I could help someone out....But who? Hmmmm.... (meanwhile in the Kicka$$ian enclave of Comark) Redsox: So bored..... CC00:What to do..... I know! Redsox: What? CC00: LET'S TAKE OVER NEPTUNE! Redsox: Yeah! CC00: TOGETHER, WE CAN DEFEAT ELZAR AND THE OTHER NEPTUNIANS! Redsox: Get the army! ATTACK!!!!!! (later) CC00:Ready? Redsox:Got the stuff? CC00: Yeah. I got the weapons, and the Atomic Pizza that my brother somehow is atracted to, and.... THE CUBE! Redsox: Ooooohhhhhh..... Then I'm ready. (uses the cube) (army of 1979 Peacocks attack Neptune) Elzar: NUUU!!! NOT THE TURKEYS! CC00: They're peacocks from the 1979 NBC logo! Get a sence of nostalgia! COMARK AND KICKA$$IA CONQUER NEPTUNE. NAME THE SAME, AND LAND IS SPLIT INTO COMARKIAN AND KICKA$$IAN TERRITORY. (Meanwhile with ACF & Bob) ACF: I wonder what Red's up to? Bob: Probably doing the war thing. ACF: Yeah. ... ACF: Let's help him. Bob: Alright. (ACF pulls portal out of pants pocket, throws it on the floor, and her & Bob jump into it, and soon after, the portal disappears) MP: *kills everyone* (everyone dies) MP: THE END! _____________________________________DON'T LOOK BELOW THAT IS JUST THE FALSE VERSION BA BUM! NEW THINGY! *'Gray Pea Shooter Proposes to make a peace treaty with CC00''' *'CC00 Accepts treaty' UKS declares war over CoD! Moon snail: BATTLE! (meanwhile with comp) CC00:(gets letter) Ooh, conquer awesome cartoon land immediately? Okay. AWESOME CARTOON LAND CONQUERED! GPS: The countys are evil! EXPAND OUR ARMY! NAO! Activate order 120! Also get our naval foce's mobilized! (Meanwhile in Kicka$$ia) (ACF and Bob pop up out of nowhere) ACF: This place seems familar.... Bob: Kicka$$ia? ACF: Yep. Now let's find Red. KAYTOPIA VS CODLAND Faves:(Tactical Nukes COD Land) YEAH I WON '-CALL OF DUTY LAND IS NOW RENAMED C*CK OF DOODY LAND-' Moon snail:'''Crud! it was taken over! anyway, I fight Umega! '''START! Moon snail sent a level 100 mew! Mew owns everyone! '-UMEGA IS NOW RENAMED POKELAND!-' (meanwhile on The Moon) Tornadospeed: Great idea to be on the Moon this whole time, eh? I think the world should add work together with peace and harmony- or we could nuke it. Let's go with the second one. (prepares airships) (Meanwhile at the Gretchen Empire) CC00: So you say if I can conquer Danville, I can keep this land? Gretchen: Yes. But if you fail, all your land is ours and you can't fight in the war anymore. CC00: Okay. But why Danville? Gretchen: They have rather interesting inventions that could make use in this war. CC00: ? Gretchen: They have awesome weapoons. CC00: Oh okay. Baiz. (leaves) (comes back) Gretchen: You conquered Danville already? CC00: Well, sorta. I took over the land and called it under my name. Gretchen: Close enough. DANVILLE AND THE GRETCHEN EMPIRE CONQUERED! (meanwhile in fez) Princessfjw: I use a Dalek! Dalek: EXTERMINATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blows up border) FEZ CONQERED! (Meanwhile at Monumental Beach) CC00: No one leads this place? O lookz Big Ben. I MUST CONQUER! (Uses UFO and puts a Comark flag on White House) MONUMENTAL BEACH CONQUERED BY COMARK! (meanwhile in compbronia) Princessfjw: USE THE NON-SCIENCE GUNS! CC00: LAZER SOUND EFFECTS! COMPBRONIA CONQERED! (meanwhile in Kicka$$ia) Redsox:Lalalalalalalalalala...... ACF: Hey Redsox! Redsox:Hey! Welcome to the country of Kicka$$ia, head country of Phinferbrox, and half of Neptune. We also are allies with Comark. ACF:Cool! Redsox: Glad you're here I'm looking for a right-hand man, and I've decided to make you it, or at least, my right-hand woman. :P Whaddia say? ACF: What's in it for me anyways? Redsox: You can be also the vice-president, and Bob can be your assistant! ACF and Bob: Okie! KICKA$$IA IS NOW ALLIES WITH ACF AND BOB! Redsox: And now......... to CONQUER BIKINI BOTTOM! (to walkie talkie) Cawmp, we got ACF- Bob: and Bob! Redsox:Yes, and Bob on our side, and now we can take Bikini Bottom. CC00:Got it, I'll pick you guys up. (later beyond Bikini Bottom, in a submarine) All: In the town where I was born, Lived a man who sailed to sea, And he told us of his life, In the land of submarines, So we sailed on to the sun, Til' we found the sea green, And we lived beneath the waves, In our yellow submarine..... ACF: Oh, we're here! CC00: Okay, we have two choices in weapons, we can either use the cube, or these Random Torpedoes. Bob: Let's use the torpedoes, first. We dunno how powerful this country really- *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* Bob: -is. Wow. We did it! COMARK AND KICKA$$IA CONQUERED BIKINIK BOTTOM! TERRATORY IS SPLIT IN HALF! CC00: Now, ONTO WILLY WONKA'S CHOCOLATE FACTORY! (later at the factory) CC00:Now I have a new logo DNA, the NBC Xylophone! Use this, and it will knock out anyone without earbuds! ACF and Redsox: Got it. (uses slime) Logo: BONG, BONG, BING! Bob: Let's see what happened. (goes inside below the Packaging, Bar Forming, and the Marketing divisions) Redsox: Where is everybod- All: AUGH! (sees giant slug crapping chocolate) CC00:Augh, it's like that Futurama episode again. Fine, let's give this part to my sister, and keep the rest. All: Yay. COMARK, KICKA$$IA, AND PUFFTOPIA CONQUER WILLY WONKA'S CHOCOLATE FACTORY! AREA DIVIDED INTO TWO TERRITORIES: COMARK AND KICKA$$IAN TERRITORY, AND MANUFACTURING UNIT FOR PUFFTOPIA. (later) Redsox: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh......... (relaxes) CC00: Livin' good off free chocolate. Both: Yeahhhhhhh.... ACF: Get up you two, it's urgent! Both: Wha? ACF: It's the United Kirby Nations! The sent us a letter! Redsox: Lemme read. "We, the guardians of the cheese and pokemon, shall defeat you wih all our might! You'll be dead in no time!" ''-Moon snail, guardian of cheese and pokemon'' Redsox: I'll be back. Does our sister still have those Atomic Pizzas? Princessfjw:Yes. Redsox: Good. Let's launch them. (launches pizzas) Heh heh heh. KICKA$$IA CONQUERED UNITED KIRBY NATIONS! Moon snail Seeks to reclaim his world. Moon snail: DIE! START! Moon snail sends a level 100 mew! It owns everyone! Moon snail Captures Kick@$$ia! He renames it "Pokeglove"! (meanwhile) Redsox: You realize he only captured part of the country, right? CC00 and ACF: Yep. Redsox: I'll write a letter saying he can have his original land back, if he can give me my original land back. ALL EFFECTS UNDONE ACF: Now what? Redsox: Call up MP. WE'RE GONNA CAPTURE NINTENDO SO WE AND ALL KICKA$$IAN AND COMARKIANS CAN HAVE FREE NINTENDO GAMES! Wright: *calling Redsox* I would like to aid you in your invasion of Nintendo. Do not ask me how I know your planned invasion. I have eyes, you know. If you dare oppose me because I am a dictatorship, beware. But the main point is I would like to aid you in the Invasion Of Nintendo. -WRIGHTIA travels to Some Island...is and start a colony there.- Moon snail:Like everyone, I'm on a mission to conquer EVERYTHING!The closest land is SCRIBBLNAUTIA! Maxwell:wut? POKEMON BATTLE! Maxwell sent out magikarp! Max: !@#$! that's my only one! Moon snail sent out mew! Mew uses dark pulse! Magikarp fainted! Moon snail: Now max, we made a "deal". Max: fine. MOON SNAIL CAPTURED SCRIBBLENAUTIA! Faves: *Comes out of the ruins of some part of Kaytopia, because some place was bombed by some a-hole-oh wait i'm on C*ck of Doody island NEVERMIND!* ...what to do... *Sees a wild Minecraftia chicken* I KNOW! I'LL BOMB MINECRAFTIA AND MAKE IT MIIIIINE! >:D Steve: *Calls Faves* Faves: *Picks up phone Hel- Steve: I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! Faves: Hopy sh*t, dude, don't get your jimmies in a bunch. Steve: I'LL HAVE MY JIMMIES HOWEVER THEY WA... Oh geez, my jimmies ARE in a bunch... Faves: See? I was right. Steve: Well, that dosn't mean you can take our countr-*turns around to see Faves3000 right there* Faves: Yes it does. Steve: No it dosn't. Faves: *Slaps Steve* Steve: THIS MEANS WAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!! Spongebob narrator:Meanwhile... Moon Snail: so we captured Umega and Scribblenautia, what now? Mew:mew! Mew! Moon Snail:umm... what? FlameTail: Mew said the mushroom kingdom. Moon:hmm... OKAY! Staraptor! use fly! get me to the mushroom kingdom! Staraptor:Star!*Flies past Minecraftia, and to the Mushroom kingdom *Camera zooms in on Minecraftia* Faves: AH HA HA HA HA I WON Steve: Fine... so what now? Faves: MAKE ME A GRILLED CHEESE SAMMICH Steve: And why should I...? Faves: Because I conquered this land and you are now my servant. Steve: Oh no.... Faves: While you do that, i'mma go see what other countries I will rule. *Goes off* Hey look, an uncharted area that i'm not sure why it is still uncharted. *goes to said area, just southwest of Kingdeart* Well, this area is very forest-y, maybe there's a sign telling me where this is or who lives here or *hears something* Oh god I gotta hide *Goes to hide* Moon snail:*lands* Magnificent! no-one around! Let's take over! Moon snail sends out FlameTail! FlameTail shoots fire at the mushrooms! Moon Snail sends out Mew! Mew darkens the grass with dark pulse! Moon snail wins! Moon:Great! We take this over! Skarmory! Grab tjhe princess and bring her to UKS! Skarmory:SKAR!*grabs peach and flies away* Moon:STARAPTOR! Fly back! Staraptor:STAR!*Grabs moon and flies to UKS* Mario:Nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic, eh luigi? Luigi:I hope she made otsa spaghetti! Mario:LUIGI! LOOK! *Grabs note*It's from moon snail! "Dear plumbers, the pokemon and I have taken over the mushroom kingdom! The princess is now a permanent guest, at one of my parts of UKS! I dare ya to find her if you can!" We gotta find the princess! Spongebob Narrator: Meanwhile... Faves: I have the Smexiest plan EVAR Bob: What is it? Faves: Ah ha ha, like I'm go-wait, shouldn't you be with ACF? Bob: No... I'm the Bob YOU imagined. Faves: Oh.... well, do you forgive me for thinking you in R63 this entire time? Bob: Wait, what? Faves: NOTHING. Bob:k. Faves: I am in no mood to talk about potassium. Let's just carry on out plan. Bob: ...that you STILL never told me. Faves: Oh, my bad. Come here... *whispers my plan into Bob's ear* Bob: Genius. Where should we start? Faves: Probably not one of the more active countries, like Kick@$$ia. Bob: Of course... Faves: We already conquered Minecraft... Bob: Well, seeing Comark I don't really know if this plan will exactly WORK. Faves: At least we can say we tried. Bob: Well, yeah.... but what if our "try" results in us being Comp and Red's loyal servants for the rest of our existence? Faves: Then we ally. Spike: *Pops out of nowhere* What should I write? Faves: idgaf as long as it makes us friends. Hey Steve, can you, like, blow up Deadly and Lively island? Their existance irks me. Steve: Sure thing. At least I get to blow up stuff... Faves: Have a good time, brah. Bob, propose me some possibly countries to take over. *Gives Bob a map* Bob: Um... have you tried Ooo? Faves: With enough coaxing, I could probably obtain Ooo. Bob: Why not just attack it? Faves: Bro, have you SEEN their Gumball Guards? Bob: Yes. Uh... have you considered this random place called "Country"? Faves: Sure. *A half hour later* Faves: My god, that was easy. There was no one there. Bob: Yes, but now you have this huge landscape with noone living on it. Faves: Good point... Steve: I'm back fro bombing! Faves: Alright. Here's a free pr0n mag. *Gives Steve some pr0n* Steve: O BOI THX BRAH Bob: So... what to do on the lack of population? Faves: Hm... how about we have the people of Kaytopia have more smexytimes? Bob: ...does this include me? Faves: I guess. Bob: What should we conquer next? Faves: idgaf Comp: Hai you are king of our alliance. You will work with I, the president, and Red, the prime minister. Faves: W-where'd you come from? Comp: IT DOESN'T MATTER WE WANT YOU IN OUR ALLIANCE Faves: You know what... sure. Comp: Yay :D Faves: So basically, with me, you, and Red taking up about 1/3 of the map, we'll practically be unstoppable? Comp: Precisely! Faves: ... so when every land that's not peaceful is conquered, we have to fight each other? Comp: uh Faves: Sure I'll join. Comp: Yay again :D BTW, I conqured Aisle of PINGAS, Little Complanet, and United Dwoopylandtown. Dwoopy is now here too. Dwoopy: Haiz =3 Jondanger23:Ima launch some nukes! Kajad: Jon! You're gonna stop right there! I'll defeat you with the help of all my friends *6 hours later* Jondanger23: i give up you've conquered me. Kajad: yush! Kajad: Now that I've taken all these nukes, and that nobody else seems to be active right now, I'm gonna go around killing everyone. Spongebob Narrator: *sigh* Meanwhile... Faves: COMP, GIMME THE LATEST NEW UPDATE. Comp: You know the country ??????? It's actually called "Paradox Island". Faves: Wow. I guess that explains it. Comp: Yes, we've discovered a new place, "Gravity Falls"... Faves: I guess that's that forest-y area I was in earlier. Comp: And... uh... I forgot. Bob: ...and all the countries migrated closer together. Faves: Finally maps will be smaller (and more convenient.) Comp: Yes. So... what now? Faves: We take over Gravity Falls? Comp: Yes. Steve: *comes in* I'M DONE BLASTING THOSE ISLANDS. Comp: Steve is on our team now? Steve: Team? Faves: Yeah. Me, *points to Comp* this guy, and another guy (Redsox) are in an allience. Steve:... and the Stick Figure? Faves: ... OH, Bob, you mean Bob... yeah he was with me for a while. Bob: Hi. Steve: If you're gonna conquer any more countries, I wanna join. Faves: ...why? Steve: Because I like the title. Comp: Speaking of titles, should we give one to Bob and Steve, too? Faves: Sure... Bob, you can be my Queen. Bob: SWEET! Faves: And Steve... he can be... uh... Dictator, I don't care. Steve: :D Bob: Blah blah blah, LET'S GO! *UMG APPEARS* UMG: NOT SO FAST! Faves: ...you joined this? UMG: Yes. Just... NOT SO FAST! Faves: WHAT? UMG: Uh, I don't know. Um, HAND OVER YOUR LAND! Faves: HAHAHA-no. UMG: DON"T MAKE ME USE FORCE! Faves: Try. UMG: *Starts straining himself* Faves: uh UMG: Alright... BUT I'M STILL TAKING OVER YOUR COUNTRY! Faves: No. You see, I'm in an alliance. UMG: ...so? Faves: In an alliance with Red and Comp. UMG: ...soooo.... Faves: A REALLY POWERFUL ALLIANCE THAT HAS TAKEN OVER 1/3 OF THE MAP! UMG: Oh. Can I join? :D Faves: No. UMG: F**K YOU! Comp: Hey, UMG joined? Bob and Steve: Who? Faves: Comp, yes. Comp: Also, Bob, Steve, UMG is a fellow user who just joined the war. UMG: I'm going. Bob: *Shoves UMG* Bye :D *UMG shakes his head* UMG: What the hell did I just say? There must have been something spoiled added to that cup of 'Joe I had this morning. I work ALONE. Well, other than with the help of the Impractical Jokers. Joe, Murr, Sal, Q will come out one day to show you. But until I complete training.. Larrysburg is now a peaceful country. Faves: I think you were just high. UMG: ... just don't attack me Faves *sigh* FINE... *CompBro's Mysterious Place Joins Cawmp* Comp:w00t MEANWHILE WHERE THOSE 2 STUPID ISLANDS WERE... Weird Green Thing: I MUST MAKE A BANANA COMMUNIST COUNTRY. U.S.B.R appears WE MUST HAVE A NATIONAL ANTHEM French narrator:Meanwhile... Moon Snail:*Looks at map* Crap. my place is WIDE open for attack! We must move our main base somewhere else! Flametail:How are you gonna do that? Moon Snail:Either get ralph to break the two areas apart, or take over another area and abandon our old one! Narrator:1 minute later... Ralph: no. Narrator:another minute later... Moon Snail: what's a good area to take over? Flametail:That orange thing below the epic face? Moon Snail:No, That's the useless monster. Flametail: then the epic face? Moon Snail:... *grabs cherish ball containing his mew* I'm ready. Meanwhile... Again Green Guy: WE STOLE CLANGERIA! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO BANANA COMMUNISTS! Narrator:Meanwhile...again..again...*sigh* Moon Snail:Empoleon! Use surf! Empoleon:Do-e-hone! *Jumps into water* Moon Snail:To Epic Face, we go! Flametail:Wait! Moon snai- Moon Snail:*starts swimming to epic face* Caitlin:he went too fast?* Flametail:Yep. *sigh*. I could've told him we could make a truce for them.\ *Meanwhile* Faves: Hey, look, Banana people! Bob: K. Comp: Faves, they're banana communists. Faves: FAK Moon Snail: *comes in" Banana Communists? We need to stop them! Comp: Yes! Faves: Rock paper scissors? Comp: ...Okay Narrator: Meanwhile Again Again Again Aga- Know what? Come in Australian Narrator. Australian Narrator: Oaky. Green Guy: LET'S TAKE OVER 3 COUNTRIES. There's not much going on in Missingland... WAT DA DAMINO DINGY IS TAKING PLACE AND SCIENCEBURG AND LAVENDER TOWN BECAME BANANA COMMUNISTS Moon Snail: Comp, when we finish off these bananas, will we have a truce? Faves: Oboi Bananas :D Moon Snail: :D Comp: :D Bob: :D Green Guy: D: Comp: Waitasec I don’t like how bananas taste! Faves: BANANA COMMIE Comp: WAT NO I... Faves: Fine. How do you think we should, like, fight the banana commies Comp: ROCK PAPER SCISSORS! Bob: How about best 2 out of 3? Faves: I LIKE THAT. HEY GREEN GUY, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ROCK PAPER SCISSORS MATCH! Comp: I choose.... SCISSORS! Green Guy: I choose... PAPER! Bob: I choose... ROCK! Green Guy uses PAPER on Bob! Bob is defeated! Moon Snail:YAY! Comp:How is that a good thing? Moon Snail:oops...Made a mistake with the Green Guy uses PAPER ON Comp! Comp: Scissors... Again... It’s barely affective! Comp uses SCISSORS on Green Guy! Green Guy fainted! Moon Snail: all right! Comp: We defeated the banana communists? Moon Snail:So... is it over? Comp: Guess so Faves: Wow.... that was quick. It was so easy... Green Guy: I WANNA REMATCH Moon Snail: Bring it on! Bob: I don’t think we should risk it again... Moon Snail:It’s fine! we can do it! Caitlin used GOTHITELLE! Gothitelle used Psychic! IT’S SUPER EFFECTIVE ON THE FOE’S PAPER Paper fainted! Green guy:F***! not again! Moon Snail used soap! Green guy was cleansed! Bob: What did that do? Moon Snail: I CLEANED UP HIS ACT THAT’S WHAT I DID Bob: That just... LOGIC. SCREW THAT S**T Moon snail: I’d better go back. Empoleon, use surf! Empoleon: wah-oh-ehen!*jumps into water* Bob: I... I don’t know most of the people you’re wih. Who’s Caitlin, Gothitelle, and Emolewhatever? Moon Snail:Gothitelle and empoleon are pokemon, and caitlin is my wife. Faves: You have a wife? Moon Snail:Well, first, Twi was my wife, but who knows where she went? Faves: Twi? As in... Twilight Sparkle? MS:Yes. Faves: Uh COMP: IM STALKING YOU :D FAVES: CAPSLOCK MOON SNAIL:YAIZEZERINGISH! BOB: THAT’S MR. PINES TO YOU! Moon Snail: Wait, why aren’t you wearing your hat right Bob: Carefully. Moon Snail: wat Comp: Let’s stop and get on to war buisness! Moon Snail:So, comp- do you accept my truce? Comp: A-doi! Green Guy: YOU’LL NEVER GET A TRUCE FROM ME! I CAN ENSLAVE YOUR WHOLE WORLD IF I WANT TO Moon Snail:yeah, uhh, we don’t care. Faves: LET’S ALL CELEBRATE WITH TRUCE JUICE Comp: Okay. Green Guy, want some? Green Guy: NU Moon Snail:NU? you mean that tier with zangoose and alomomo- Comp:*punches MS* DON’T SPEAKETH IT’S NAME! But Waitasec, Zangoose is an NU? Never-used? MS: sadly, yes. people misjudge that legend for its stats. but despite the stats, he is one of the strongest pokemon ever. Comp: Like Magnezone? Faves: I wasn’t listening. So... I don’t care anyways. I have this nightmare every night were a russian woman yells at me to eat my soup. Moon Snail: whatever you’re talking about, I don’t wanna know. Comp: I MUST GET MY NIGHTMARE REVERSAL-MACHINE Faves: Wuzzat Comp: It gets rid of nightmares, A-doi. Darkrai: (Backs away) Moon Snail:I thought I kept darkrai under control... anyway, let’s get back to the vo- I mean, WAR! yeah, war, war. totally didn’t say that V-word that rhymes with war. Faves: Hey Moon, do you wanna join me, Comp, and Red in an alliance? Moon Snail: sure, wynaut? Wynaut: Why must everyone make fun of me? *sobs* Faves: And then we fight each other (which, knowing us, will somehow go forever because we all wanna win, right?) Butt maybe we can conquer PEACEFUL COUNTRIES! Moon Snail:IMPOSSIBRU! That’d make us cheap as darkrai in competitive battling! Faves: Uh. That’s kinda the entire reason they’re peaceful. So they’re no conquered Comp: Who the fleep cares? Caitlin: the people that own the countries? The Rising of Dubodekah In a small island exploded into oblivion, a lone figure rose from the ashes. That figure was an insane boy/girl/man/woman/thing, that went by the name of Dubodekah. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:The Random War Category:Wars